


PLEASE...DONT BREAK MY HEART...AGAIN...

by Malenda_Malfoy



Series: Pleas Of A Malfoy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenda_Malfoy/pseuds/Malenda_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sat in the window of his new flat, rubbing his hands over his large belly. He had been over the moon when healer told him he would be having a baby. He had taken off work that day. He hadn’t been feeling well for weeks! His boss had given him time off and sent him to saint mungos. After finding out why he had been having such bad cramps for weeks, he cried. At first, he had been crying out of pure joy. He would finally have the family he always wanted. A family of his own, with…Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PLEASE...DONT BREAK MY HEART...AGAIN...

Harry sat in the window of his new flat, rubbing his hands over his large belly. He had been over the moon when healer told him he would be having a baby. He had taken off work that day. He hadn’t been feeling well for weeks! Hiss boss had given him time off and sent him to saint mungos. After finding out why he had been having such bad cramps for weeks, he cried. At first, he had been crying out of pure joy. He would finally have the family he always wanted. A family of his own, with…Draco.

Then he had started crying out of panic. What if Draco didn’t want any children? Would he make him give the baby up? He loved Draco, flaws and all, but he knew how his fiance could be sometimes.

After he had finally calmed down, he realized how much he had over reacted. Draco loved him. He would never do anything to hurt him, and he would never hurt his child. After coming to that conclusion he had gone to diagonally to put in the order for his prenatal potions. He passed the small toy shop on the way. He paused for a moment to admire the most beautiful baby mobile in the display.

He couldn’t wait to tell Draco about their baby! They would go shopping and decorate a nursery, it would be perfect. After filing the order for his potions he headed to the Leakey, where he flooed home early to give the Good news to his soon to be husband and father of his child.

* * *

* * *

** HARRY'S POV (please, I’m sorry …I love you!) **

I stepped out of the fireplace and into the downstairs parlor room. I hadn’t paused in my steps as I headed towards the stairs. I couldn’t wait to see Draco. We were going to have a baby! It shouldn’t even be possible for us, but here I am two months pregnant, about to tell my boyfriend that we’re having a child.

I checked our bedroom on the second floor first. Draco had only just recently begun to stay home for his work, Said it was easier that way. When I didn’t see him inside I knew exactly where was. In his study! “Why did I even waste time with the bedroom? Of course, he’s in his study!” I walked up to the third floor where I knew Draco would be in his office. I couldn't wait to have his arms around me! As I got closer to the top of the stairs I started hearing noises. A voice, a woman’s voice….

Dread began to build in my chest and my stomach began to turn as I approached the door and realized that the noises…were moaning. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. My eyes began to sting with tears, but I had to be sure…surly Draco…my _everything_ …my world! He wouldn’t!

I opened the door with a swift sure push. _I should have left…I shouldn’t have looked…I can’t breathe…I can’t think!_

 _“_ Dragon?” I said faintly. I could barely speak at all. He looked at me, with those eyes I love so much. Confusion and panic shone in those eyes. I couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be true!

_Why?_

Draco reached out for me, saying words I couldn’t comprehend because my ears were ringing.

He took a step forward, as the tears began to roll down my cheeks, causing me to take steps back. I couldn’t do this right now.

“Baby, I can explain the-“

I ran. I ran as fast as could away from him. I couldn’t do this right now, this wasn’t supposed to happen! We were going to be family! I could hear Draco running behind me, which only made me run faster.

**“Love let me explain! It's not what you think! Please stop!”**

I didn’t listen to him. I was too busy crying. Crying over a man who obviously didn’t love me as much as I loved him? Crying for myself for being so stupid! Crying for my unborn child who will never know it's father?

**“I'm sorry! Please stop, I need you, Harry, don't do this!"**

I couldn’t let my child grow without a father like I did, but I couldn’t stop running. I never wanted to see Draco again. I turned around the next corner with breakneck speed, almost tripping over. I heard Draco crash into the wall seconds later. I sped up. I had to leave, I couldn't stay here…but where would I go?

**"NO! RAVEN, DON'T GO PLEASE, SHE MEANT NOTHING! ILL CHANGE! WE CAN WORK THIS OUT, PLEASE!"**

I reached the stairs in no time. Stopping to look back at Draco one last time. His eyes started to fill with tears. The reality that I would never see him again hit me full force. Almost stopping me in my tracks before I realized… I didn’t care.

The last thing I saw before I left was Draco on the floor at the bottom of the stairs blood leaking down his face. It still didn’t stop me from opening the front door.

**“Harry please, I’m sorry, I love you.”**

Those empty words hadn’t stopped me from pulling off my beloved engagement ring.

The ache in my heart didn’t stop me from apparating away….

* * *

* * *

* * *

I went to the first person that came to my mind. A good friend of mine even before Draco and i had started dating. I knew they wouldn’t judge me, and that they wouldn’t ask questions.

“Potter? Why the hell are you in my house crying?

Blaise Zabini.

After explaining the situation Blaise had no problem with Harry living there. No one would know he was here. The wards made sure of it. Blaise took care of everything for him. He bought little toys and trinkets for the baby and had the elves put Harry on a special diet. Whenever he got overly emotional Blaise would hold him in his big strong arms and soothe his worries.

After a while he and Blaise became really close. Soon Blaise also brought him gifts. Then Blaise started calling him pet names. Love, dear, Tesoro. He was OK with it; he loved the attention the dark skinned Italian gave him, but one night while they were sitting on the sofa talking and laughing Blaise kissed him, he couldn’t handle it.

“What is the matter, Tesoro? Is it more back pains?” The Italian asked worriedly after I had abruptly pulled away from the kiss.

“No Blaise… I miss him.”

There was a heavy pause in which Harry could not meet the other man’s eyes.

“Harry he’s not worth your tears! Why do you want to go back to him? We… You and I could have something so beautiful. Why won’t you let me love you?”

Blaise seem to be heart broken by his refusal, but he couldn’t be with him now. He was holding _Draco’s child_ inside of him, not Blaise’s.

“I’m sorry Blaise…”

We sat in silence for a while. I never looked at him.

“He doesn’t deserve you, Tesoro! Give me a chance. I could make you happy” Blaise lifted his chin, before getting on both knees in front of him. His face pleading and desperate.

“He makes me happy Blaise…He made a mistake and we have a baby. i have to give him a chance to explain himself.”

* * *

* * *

After that rough night, living with Blaise had become a bit tense. He started to see less and less of the Italian. Yes, He still took really good care of him, but he was hardly in the mansion half of the time.

When Harry started to get bigger some things got a lot harder for him to do. Like standing up on his own! Blaise was there for him. Always.

A few weeks later and Harry was now five months pregnant, Blaise came home from work with the best news Harry could ever have imagined.

“Harry, you in here?” Blaise called into the kitchen.

“I’m over here Blaise, a little help please?

“Harry, there’s something you need to know about Draco….”

That night Blaise told me all about how he tried to find evidence to convince me of Draco’s blatant infidelity, but instead, he found something a lot worse. Apparently, Draco’s secretary had been paid off by Vicky Marshall, the co- head of the marketing company that Draco had been doing business with, to spike Draco’s morning coffee and lunch tea with vertus. A compliance potion that had been invented by some sick pervert to get the kids he molested to comply.

After hearing what those two slags had put Draco through Harry had been frantic and worried for his husband. This quickly turned to pure fury! He wiggled and squirmed as he tried to hurriedly raise himself off of the sofa.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going in such a hurry, Harry? I’ve already turned the information over to the Auroras there’s nothing more we can do!”

“I have to get home to Draco, Blaise I’ve made a terrible mistake!”

Blaise’s face seemed to fall before he quickly schools his features. “Harry there another thing hasn’t told you, Draco is in the hospital….

* * *

* * *

**_HARRY’S POV- (PLEASE …HELP ME...)_**

That is how Harry found himself in the waiting room of the Janus Thicky ward with his baby belly glamor to look smaller in his black muggle suit he chose to wear. He and Blaise had fought the night before when Harry insisted that he would go to visit Draco the next morning. This resulted in the Italian leaving extra early for work without saying goodbye.

“Mr. Potter, the patient is prepared to see you now.”

Harry took a deep breath as he stood very carefully to follow the healer down the hall to Draco’s rooms.

“Five minutes Mr. Potter”

Harry walked into the white-walled room as he found himself staring into the beautiful Silver-gray eyes of his… ex- lover?

Draco was strapped to the bed, as protocol according to the healer who talked to him earlier, the poor thing looked sickly and helpless.

Draco smiled at him as he continued into the room. He reached up to hug him but was restrained from doing so by the straps. Which caused him to panic and tug against them frantically try to get loose.

_"Draco, calm down! I need you to calm down for me, okay?"_

Instantly Draco stopped fighting.

_"Dragon, I need you to listen to me."_

Draco had a look of deep worry over his face at Harry’s next words. He looked so vulnerable and scared. Harry felt awful for leaving him like this! He walked over to the love of his life with quick strides. He took Draco’s face gently into his hands before he leaned down to kiss the lips he had been missing terribly.

"Harry I didn't mean to-"

_“Shush, it’s alright Draco, I forgive you. I miss you…" I said barely audible_

"Harry I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you in any way. I don't know why I did it; I swear she meant nothing to me." He was crying now. Big fat tears ran down his face.

_"Draco… it's not your fault baby, hasn't anyone told you that? She was drugging you Draco. Your secretary and Vicky were planning to seduce you into dumping me so that you would marry her. When you didn't break it off, they started feeding you extra potions. That's why you continued the affair; you couldn't see the wrong in it. They were going to talk you into signing over the company when it became obvious no matter how much sex you had you wouldn’t leave me. They were going to kill you that day if I hadn't come home…" He broke into tears, hugging the man he loved as close as he could to his heart._

_"I forgive you Draco, but they fed you too many of those potions…you have to get better before we can go to court. With the potions in your system, they could talk you into dropping the charges." I got up to leave kissing Draco once more. I made my way over to the door before turning around once more, "Get better for me Draco…gets better for us." I said moving my hand to rest atop my belly showing my baby bump._

I turned to leave the door closing as my ears caught a faint whisper of my name

“Harry”

* * *

* * *

That is how I found myself at Zabini manor. Packing all of my things, and the baby things _I_ had gotten and flooing off to a new flat I had purchased a few weeks after the kiss with Blaise. Without saying goodbye.

Here I am sitting in the window, watching the muggle children run around and play outside in the park across the street. Draco comes home today. I am seven months pregnant….


End file.
